1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to sunning accessories, and more particularly, to pillows with retractable umbrellas.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many designs for sunning accessories, such as pillows and neck supports, have been designed in the past. None of them, however, comprise a pillow assembly having a supporting assembly and a retractable umbrella assembly that is easily transportable and allows a user to support his/her head while covering their face from sunlight.
There are no sunning accessories to the best of applicant""s knowledge that include a pillow with a retractable umbrella, comprising a pillow assembly having a channel, wherein the retractable umbrella lays within the channel in the stored position, and has rotating and swivel means for umbrella positioning.
A pillow with a retractable umbrella, comprising a pillow assembly having first and second ends. A supporting assembly has third and fourth ends and is fixedly secured onto the first end. The supporting assembly further has rotating means adjacent to the third end. Swivel means are mounted to the third end of the supporting assembly and an umbrella assembly is secured to the swivel means. The rotating means and the swivel means are used to position the umbrella assembly, allowing a user to lay his/her head on the pillow assembly and in shade from sunlight.
The pillow assembly has a channel extending between the first and second ends for stowing the umbrella assembly.
The supporting assembly has a cavity for storage of items. The cavity extends from the fourth end to the rotating means and the fourth end has a removable end-cap to access the cavity.
In the preferred embodiment, the umbrella assembly has telescopic means to extend the umbrella assembly to a predetermined height.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a pillow with a retractable umbrella for a user to rest his/her head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pillow with a retractable umbrella that may be positioned to cover a user from sunlight.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pillow with a retractable umbrella that may store items within.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pillow with a retractable umbrella that is easily transportable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.